justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Just Cause 2
Just Cause 2 is the sequel to Just Cause, originally set to be released in 2008, it was pushed back into 2009, and later 2010, when it was released on March 23, 2010 (US) and March 26, 2010 (Europe). The game is available on the xbox 360, Playstation 3 and PC. It could be bought in original or limited edition which came with Rico's Signature Gun, Bull's Eye Assault Rifle, Chevalier Classic, Agency Hovercraft, Chaos Parachute and a double sided Panauan Intel Map and Poster. On the PC, the game runs on Vista and Windows 7 only. The game is Single Player only and has been given the age rating of Mature ( E.G. for other such places maybe 15, 17.) due to strong blood and violence. Plot Rico Rodriguez - the retarded person of Just Cause - is black, but now on the island of Poop in the Malgay Archipelago. Rico is being inserted into Poop to screw the dictator/regent, Pandak 'Oh Baby!' Panay. After the helicopter Rico is in is shot at he is forced to barf down onto a military base to kill 5 leprechans that he imagines he sees. After "killing" the leprechans and getting back into the destroyed helicopter Mary Jane, Rico's hooker, lands the helicopter near the house of a pimp for the Agency, Karl Blaine. There Rico and Jane meet Jade Tan, Blaine's former man-pimp, who takes Rico to the Poop Falls Casino to rescue Blaine. After Rico defuses 54 breaching charges and destroying 597,246 helicopters Rico manages to rescue Blaine and takes him to his car where they make out. This starts a car chase with the Poopy military and after a long chase Blaine stops at his house to snort coke and in a cutscene, Blaine takes Rico's money and buys a condo with the three faggots on Poopy, little does Rico know that Blaine is actually placing a tracing bug for the Panauan military to follow. This leads to Rico completing the first stronghold takeover mission for one of the factions. (I will continue this later, sorry!) Locations Throughout Panau there are large urban centers, military bases, villages, offshore oil rigs and harbors. They dot the entire country, ranging from mountain towns to desert oasises. Most towns are connected by road, but a few can only be reached by plane, boat, or trail. The island's affluence differs from region to region. Some areas are more wealthy then others, and some struggle to scrape by, especially in rural farming settlements. Panau City The largest city in size and population on Panau is Panau City. It consists of a financial center, residential areas, docks center and an industrial area. Much of the city is is not bustling, due to heavy military presence. There are modern skyscrapers still standing, left from the previous capitalistic democracy before the nation fell into the grips of Baby Panay. There is a lot of infrastructure around the city as well, including a modern freeway system. Apart from going around the city, it also connects to most of the major island around it. It is also the government center, commerce center, and population center of Panau. Panau City is home to Panau Airport, which is no longer an international carrier due to the regime change. It is the largest, and by the far most modern commercial airport facility in the country. Gameplay The game runs on a heavily modified Avalanche Engine 2.0. The player's grappling hook is now accessible at the touch of a button, and can be attached to any solid surface (including people) in the game world, allowing the player to climb tall buildings, tether two objects together, and do many other things. It is often used in conjunction with a reployable parachute to move about the game world. The game's vehicle physics have been completely re-worked as well, and vehicles handle differently depending on the situation. There will also be more of an emphasis on upgrading vehicles, a feature absent from the previous game. There are 104 vehicles for the player to use in Just Cause 2, including a flyable passenger jet and various military aircraft. There is also the new Black Market system replacing the Heavy Drop from Just Cause, allowing the player to instantly purchase weapons and special Agency vehicles. The array of weapons is quite varied, including pistols, revolvers, shotguns, SMGs, C4 and rocket launchers. The system has 2 slots for light weapons which can be dual-wielded, 1 slot for a heavy weapon (such as a shotgun or rocket launcher) and slots for both C4 and grenades, allowing the player to carry a selection of weapons at any one time. The grapple hook and parachute are both always equipped and are separate from the weapons. Furthermore, the grapple hook can be used as a melee weapon in times of need. Downloadable content Just Cause 2 has had 3 add-ons as of now. There is the Chevalier Ice Breaker, the Black Market Aerial Pack, and the Black Market 'Boom' Pack. The Chevalier Ice Breaker is free for xbox, ps3, and PC. It comes with a ice cream truck that has a little jingle to come along with you. That's about it, but it is free. The Black Market Aerial Pack costs 160 microsoft points on xbox, and $1.99 on ps3. In the pack comes the: *F-33 Dragonfly Jetfighter. With four mounted mini-guns and double rocket launchers, this is the best plane in the game. *Duel Parachute Thrusters. When mounted to the parachute rig, this provides bursts of forward momentum for extended airtime. *Multi-Lock Missile Launcher. This is no ordinary missile. You can lock on to four targets and once you pull the trigger, all your problems will go away. The Black Market 'Boom' Pack cost the same as the aerial pack. It includes: *Quad Rocket Launcher. This shoots four rockets at once in a tight pattern. Expect massive destruction. *Cluster Bomb Launcher. An upgraded grenade launcher. After the primary blast, many secondary explosions occur causing a lot more death. *The Air Propulsion Gun. Just think it's a big fan? Think again! At close range, you can make taxis fly with ease, let alone enemies. Expect hours of fun with this "gun". References *Developer interview *Wikipedia Article on Just Cause 2 External Links *Amazon Product Page *IGN Australian review *1.Up review *Official website *Panau Island, a leading fansite Category:Just Cause 2